


365 Días de Mystrade

by AgaRod_cl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Diogenes Club, Greaserlock, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg has two daughters, Greg loves freckles, Greg's cheating wife - Freeform, Holmes Brothers, Hospitalization, Illnesses, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kinky Mycroft, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mycroft and The Queen are bross, Mycroft gets turned on when Greg works out, Mycroft leg worship, Parentlock, Phone Sex, Pining, Reichenbach Falls, Sally and Anthea plot things, Sex, Sherlock Being Protective, Sherlock plays matchmaker, Sussex retirement, Tattoos, Winglock, a day in the life, all the sex, football and cuddles, holiday celebrations, mention of Sherlock's "suicide", mutual sickness, original Lestrade-Holmes child, parentstrade, sex and laughter, teen!strade AU, wedding anniversary
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgaRod_cl/pseuds/AgaRod_cl
Summary: Un drabble al día durante todo el año. Sin orden cronológico, solo un vistazo en las vidas de Mycroft Holmes y Greg Lestrade. Cualquier y todos los escenarios son posibles, incluidos distintos AU. Construyendo una familia, estableciendo relaciones, celebrando festividades... Sexy, angsty, fluffy, divertido. Cualquier cosa bajo el sol es una posibilidad.





	1. Año Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [365 Days of Mystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278532) by [CommunionNimrod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod), [Copgirl1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964), [GooberFeesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/pseuds/GooberFeesh). 



Lo primero que atacó a Greg en cuanto despertó fue un intenso dolor de cabeza. Gimoteó cerrando los ojos fuertemente a pesar de nunca haberlos abierto e intentó analizar la situación. No podía recordar la última vez que celebró el año nuevo como la noche anterior. Se suponía que fuese una simple fiesta de oficina, pero todos se embriagaron demasiado rápido. Estaba intentando recomponerse, descifrarlo todo, y...

Las sábanas en las que estaba recostado no se sentían familiares. Frunció el ceño, y finalmente se forzó a abrir los ojos a un entorno muy desconocido. Oh mierda, ¿con quién demonios terminó yendo a casa? Pensarías que era un adolescente otra vez. Bajó la mirada hacia su torso desnudo y vio su ropa desparramada por el suelo, y luego el paraguas en la esquina.

¿El...paraguas?

Ese era el paraguas de Mycroft Holmes.

Sus ojos café se agrandaron y quedó boquiabierto. Había invitado a Mycroft a la fiesta, seguro, y había estado increíblemente sorprendido cuando el sofisticado hombre realmente había aparecido. Había estado teniendo pensamientos relamente cariñosos, íntimos del político por un tiempo, pero se había resignado a que no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Excepto que al parecer sí lo hizo. Se había ido a casa con Mycroft. ¿Cuánto habían tomado?

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto cuando el hombre en cuestión entró en la habitación, sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes. Vestía una bata azul oscuro atada ajustadamente a la cintura, su pelo perfecto de siempre estaba revuelto por el sueño, y por lo que Greg recuerda otras actividades, más divertidas. Sus delgadas cejas se elevaron cuando hicieron contacto visual.

"Ah, Inspector" Mycroft comenzó, su voz suave y aún así, insegura "¿Café?"

Greg se sentó lentamente, una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara. Se estiró para tomar la bebida, y se movió cuando se le unieron en la cama.

"Creo que ya pasamos por esas formalidades, ¿no te parece?" preguntó. "Por favor, Greg."

"Muy bien, Gregory."

Greg puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita. Tomó unos sorbos de su café antes de dejarlo a un lado y darse vuelta para encarar al más joven.

"Entonces, anoche..." empezó, algo incómodamente.

"Puede ser tanto o tan poco como prefieras." Mycroft había adoptado su tono normal, cauteloso. Uno que ocupaba cuando discutían casos o Sherlock. Estaba casi notoriamente rígido, y no lo estaba mirando a él.

"Sí" el mayor de ambos dijo lentamente, suavemente. Su tono fue suficiente para que Mycroft lo mirara, sus ojos extrañamente curiosos. "Tanto como prefiera..."

Antes de que Mycroft tuviese la oportunidad de decir algo más, Greg se inclinó y capturó sus delgados labios en un beso cariñoso y apasionado que lo dijo todo para ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo listo, 364 por publicar xD  
> Este fanfic es una traducción de 365 Days of Mystrade, por CommunionNimrod, y varios autores invitados, publicado durante el 2014, para que tengan una idea.  
> Nos vemos =)


	2. Despertando solo

Greg Lestrade siempre se iba a dormir acompañado, pero casi siempre despiertaba solo.

Era algo extraño, a lo que no estaba habituado. Creerías que ya se habría acostumbrado, pero aún no lo hacía. Cuando estuvo casado antes, o despertaban juntos o él se levantaba antes, haciendo café o algo rápido para comer o tomando una ducha antes de tener que salir por un caso; pero ahora era él el que despertaba después.

Mycroft Holmes trabajaba para el Gobierno británico. Incluso después de estar en una relación seria por más de dos años, Greg aún no sabía de qué era responsable exactamente, probablemente nunca lo sabría, y lo aceptaba. Como Detective Inspector, estaba muy consciente de la necesidad de secretos y discreción. Lamentablemente, había muchos de esos secretos con Mycroft. Nunca podían conversar sobre sus días plenamente; sin embargo, el mayor problema eran las horas.

Muchas veces Mycroft tendría que salir del país y no volver por una semana o dos a la vez. Cuando estaba en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo se acurrucarían y dormirían agradablemente, o colapsarían después de una satisfactoria ronda de sexo y perderían el sentido. Dormirían en los brazos del otro, intercambiarían suaves besos y caricias, y Greg dormiría profundamente.

Sin falta, no despertaría de la misma manera. Si tenía suerte, Mycroft aún estaría en la casa. Había veces en que incluso lo encontraría a medio vestir, habiendolo despertado su teléfono no mucho antes con noticias de que tenía que irse. Su pareja siempre le sonreiría dulcemente en la oscuridad, le haría callar suevemente y le pediría que volviese a dormir con un beso. Greg, adormilado como estaba, cumpliría.

Greg nunca se quejaría, no con Mycroft, al menos. Se quejaría con Sally mientras beben café en una mañana particularmente malhumorada, o con John después de una cerveza o dos, pero nunca con Mycroft. No es que importe, él lo sabía de todos modos. Siempre lo sabía, era un Holmes; pero aún así se negaba a quejarse. Por muy frustante que pueda ser, no cambiaría su relación con Mycroft por nada en el mundo.

La frustración, sin embargo, hacía las mañanas como la de ahora el regalo más maravilloso en la faz de la Tierra. Cuando Greg despertó y se encontró más cálido que de costumbre, no pudo evitar sonreír y moverse, volteándose en el calor del cuerpo de su amante. Mycroft aún dormía, un pálido brazo sobre su cintura, y la cara enterrada en la almohada. Era extraño que Greg despertara antes que Mycroft, y era algo de lo que tomaba absoluta ventaja. Girándose lentamente en su costado contempló el sereno rostro a su lado.

Sin poder resistirlo, levantó el brazo y pasó sus dedos por el sueve cabello rojizo. A pesar de ser un movimiento breve y suave, de todos modos despertó al más joven. Tenía el sueño ligero, aunque Greg suponía que tenía sentido con su trabajo y haberse criado con Sherlock como hermano. Unos ojos claros y azules se movieron para verlo, aún adormilado, pero sonrió.

"B'nos días, Gregory," murmuró, su articulación no la mejor mientras aún seguía medio dormido. Era adorable, y ensanchó la sonrisa de Greg.

"Hola," respondió Greg, acercándose y besando su frente. "¿No tienes mundos que salvar esta mañana?"

"Afortunadamente, no" el Holmes mayor soltó una risita, intensificando su agarre en la cintura de Greg y apretándolos el uno contra el otro.

"Sí, muy afortunadamente." Greg no tenía muchas oportunidades de holgazanear con Mycroft en la cama. Tomaría lo que pudiese tener.

"Lo siento, Gregory, lo-"

"Está bien," Greg lo interrumpió. Sabía por lo que Mycroft iba a disculparse, y no iba a oírlo. Nunca hablaban sobre nunca despuertar juntos, no lo necesitaban; era parte de su empleo, y hacía un buen trabajo (sea lo que sea), así que Greg no iba a escucharlo. "Solo disfrutemos, ¿sí?"

"Sí. Sí, hagamos justamente eso"

Acurrucándose, se besaron somnolientamente; besos suaves, tiernos y lentos. Mycroft acarició la espalda desnuda de Greg de arriba a abajo mientras se besaban, antes de ambos apoyarse en la almohada y dormitar juntos.

Greg casi siempre despertaba solo; pero cuando no lo hacía, eran las mejores mañanas que pudo haber pedido jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, lamentablemente no puedo publicar los viernes, porque me voy de un trabajo a otro, pero de aquí al domingo va a estar al día =)


	3. Café

Hacía un frío de mierda. Eran las 2 de la mañana, y hacía tanto frío que la lluvia comenzaba a convertirse en aguanieve. Cómo podía Sherlock moverse de un lado a otro en la escena del crimen tan entusiasmado como estaba, Greg nunca lo sabría. Se quedó ahí de pie, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, con la cabeza baja para intentar mantener su cara algo seca, su aliento saliendo en nubes. John estaba cerca, viéndose menos encantado de estar afuera. ¿Por qué los mejores asesinatos tienen que pasar en las peores condiciones?, le habían preguntado. Greg solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Su bufanda estaba bien envuelta en su cuello, pero no evitaría el frío lo suficiente por sí misma. Se estaba mentalizando para la enfermedad que le seguiría. Desafortunadamente, este era su trabajo, y estaba aquí, así que solo necesitaba sacarle el mayor provecho.

Sherlock estaba en medio de una deducción a la velocidad de la luz, agitando las manos de un lado a otro y paseándose como siempre lo hacía, cuando se detuvo en medio de una oración e hizo un sonido de irritante desagrado. Greg levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido, confundido sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Miró a Sherlock, y luego se giró para seguir su línea de visión. A la distancia estaba una esbelta figura bajo un paraguas con una bebida en su mano. Greg pudo sentir como su pecho se apretaba por la emoción.

"Ya vuelvo," murmuró y salió del área encintada. Junto al cuerpo, John levantó una ceja, confundido.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó, mirando a Sherlock, quien puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a agachar frente al cuerpo.

"Se están acostando, obviamente. Es terrible." John hizo un sonido de sorpresa en la garganta y miró boquiabierto a los dos hombres mayores, que estaban juntos de pie bajo el paraguas grande y negro.

"Siempre te digo que consigas un paraguas," Maycroft se quejó con Greg, pasándole el café que había traido. "¿Café?"

"Eres un salvavidas," Greg suspiró, tomando la bebida caliente y llevándose a los labios. El suspiro de alivio que lo siguió fue un sonido pecaminoso, seguro.

"Te vas a enfermar," el Holmes mayor señaló, elevando solo una ceja y dándole una mirada que decía saberlo todo.

"Voy a estar bien," Greg hizo un ademán con la mano, a pesar de que sabía que no lo estaría.

"Ven a mi casa esta noche." No era una pregunta, no de verdad. Mycroft Holmes casi nunca preguntaba. No que alguna vez le molestara.

"No tengo idea de cuándo voy a terminar..." Greg comenzó, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Ven a mi casa, Gregory."

"Me encantaría."

Y entonces Mycroft hizo algo que rara vez hacía. Inclinándose, levantó el brazo y agarró la cintura de Greg, y lo besó suavemente. En público. Después de un sorpresivo, retardado momento, Greg regresó el beso, rodeó el brazo que no sostenía su café alrededor del esbelto cuello del más alto. En la distancia pudo escuchar a Sherlock gimotear dramáticamente, pero no podía importarle menos. Besar a Mycroft era una sensación embriagadora, y se preguntaba si alguna vez se cansaría de eso. Se separaron muy pronto para su gusto y Mycroft le sonrió.

"Nos vemos más tarde," dijo suavemente, apretando su cintura antes de irse. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Greg otra vez y comenzó su camino de vuelta a la escena. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía completamente cálido. Y no era sólo por el café.


	4. Entrega especial

Mycroft estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, con el mentón apoyado en su mano mientras revisaba gran parte de los documentos relacionados al asunto en Corea que ha estado intentando arreglar toda la semana. Una taza de té a medio beber estaba junto a él, su celular a un lado a ella, el que tomó para enviar una nueva serie de emails con las nuevas medidas a tomar. Apenas había estado en casa en cuatro días. Por lo general, mandaría a Anthea para que le fuese a buscar una muda de ropa, pero que recientemente cierto Detective Inspector se haya mudado con él, lo incentivaba a pasar por la casa él mismo.

Apenas se habían visto y Gregory había estado medio dormido cuando había pasado, ya que Mycroft solo había sido capaz de escabullirse en medio de la noche para cambiarse y refrescarse con una ducha. Su trabajo era importante, y ambos conocían sus largas horas, pero aún así era frustrante.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su antención y levantó la cabeza antes de permitir la entrada. Anthea asomó la cabeza, y se preguntó si traía más té o papeles, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara le dijo instantáneamente lo contrario. Reclinándose en su silla, Mycroft levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

"Entrega para usted, señor" dijo, antes de volver a dirigir su atención a la Blackberry con la que siempre se le veía. Abrió más la puerta y un hombre con traje entró en la oficina. Los observadores ojos de Mycroft se agrandaron cuando notó el jarrón en las manos del hombre, sin desviarlos de él incluso cuando lo dejaron en un sitio vacío en su escritorio. El hombre se fue de inmediato, y Anthea se quedó un momento más para quedarse mirando con diversión antes de irse también.

Mycroft siguió mirando fijamente. ¿Qué demonios...? Inclinándose hacia adelante, movió papeles a un lado para poder acercarlo. Era una mezcla de rosas rojas y blancas, con daucus carota por todo el arreglo. Era un... ramo impresionante, eso era seguro. Nunca le habían dado algo así en su vida. Su afilada nariz captó de inmediato el aroma; fresco, por supuesto. Desde luego, podía notarlo solo por cómo se veía, pero el olor lo confirmaba. Lo contempló por un momento antes de levantar el brazo y sacar la tarjeta de su soporte de plástico. Sabía exactamente quién lo había enviado, pero aún así quería ver el mensaje.

'Te extraño. Vuelve a casa conmigo pronto. -GL'

Un mensaje simple, pero uno que hizo que una sonrisa inusualmente amplia apareciera en la cara de Mycroft. Contempló la mezcla por un momento más antes de tomar su celular y marcar el único número que usaba más que el de su hermano pequeño.

"¿Hola?" respondió esa ronca voz del otro lado.

"Gregory Lestrade," comenzó, incapaz de evitar que se note la diversión en su suave voz. "Que elaborada manera de solicitar mi presencia."

"Creí que lo apreciarías," el mayor respondió, igualmente divertido. "Quería llamar tu atención."

"Oh créeme, has tenido mi atención desde el día que nos conocimos, Gregory."

Un murmullo de su pareja. Era verdad, y Mycroft no tenía problema en admitirlo frente a él.

"Entonces...¿vendrás pronto a casa?" vino la siguiente pregunta, casi más tímidamente. Mycroft consideró su trabajo, dejando caer su sonrisa. Miró los papeles frente suyo antes de volver a mirar las rosas.

"Iré. Esta noche, si todo sale bien."

"Eso espero."

"También yo, cariño mío. Después de todo, necesito agradecerte apropiadamente por semejante gesto tan encantador y romántico."

"¿Lo prometes?" El tono divertido estaba de vuelta, mezclado con algo más íntimo. Mandó un escalofrío por la espina de Mycroft.

"Lo prometo," respondió, su voz bajando seductoramente.


	5. Haciendo ejercicio

El único sonido que llenaba la habitación era el golpeteo de los pies de Mycroft en la cinta de goma bajo suyo, y sus suaves jadeos haciendo eco en la pequeña habitación. Corría para pensar. Corría para distraerse. Las manos en puños sueltos, sus brazos se balanceaban a sus lados mientras corría, un tenue brillo de sudor se formaba en su frente y nuca.

Estás gordo. Has estado ganando los kilos de nuevo, veo. ¿Un pastel de más después del té, Mycroft?

Las palabras de su hermano pequeño hacían eco en su cabeza, burlándose de él. Era ridículo. Mycroft tenía tantas otras cosas por las que preocuparse en su vida; su imagen corporal estaba por debajo en la lista. En su mayoría, de cualquier forma. De vez en cuando la inseguridad volvería a resurgir, y mientras lo mantenía bien escodido para cualquier otro, se mentiría si dijera que no le molestaba.

Así que corría.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando un dolor sordo empezó a formarse en sus muslos y su respiración se volvió más trabajosa, comenzó a preguntarse por cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo. Al otro lado de la habitación, su celular comenzó a chirriar con un nuevo email, así que decidió que lo mejor sería terminar. Caminando por la habitación tomó una toalla y se secó la cara, y luego se la puso por el cuello mientras leía la correspondencia.

Estaba en medio de escribir una respuesta y coordinando con Anthea cuando escuchó su puerta delantera abrir y cerrar. Se tensó, inmediatamente en alerta, pero los característicos pasos le recordaron que solo era Gregory Lestrade. Le había dado una llave de su casa al hombre luego de un fin de semana particularmente íntimo, aunque rara vez pasaba sin avisar. Su emoción inicial dio paso rápidamente a pánico cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que encontraba. Sin embargo, no había forma de disimularlo, así que decidió no intentarlo y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con él.

"Gregory," lo saludó en cuanto vio al mayor. "¿A qué debo el placer?"

En lugar de una respuesta, recibió una mirada curiosa de esos profundos ojos marrones que el Detective Inspector tenía. Abrió la boca para decir algo sobre su apariencia, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada qué decir.

"Estás..." al fin comenzó, su ronca voz intrigada. "¿Estás haciendo ejercicio?"

Los pantalones deportivos, zapatillas y polera deportiva hacía la respuesta a esa pregunta bastante obvia, así que Mycroft no creyó que mereciera una respuesta de verdad. Resopló, volviendo a mirar su teléfono, extrañamente avergonzado y frustrado que el otro lo estuviese viendo así. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, Gragory estaba parado justo frente suyo, una expresión suave en sus ojos.

"¿Gregory?" comenzó a preguntar.

"Te ves bien, Mycroft," el mayor remarcó. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un resoplido por la nariz. Esto, a su vez, causó que Gregory levantara la mano para tomar su mejilla, tirando su cara de modo que se estaban viendo el uno al otro de nuevo. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara que mandó una chispa de calor a través del político.

"Déjame darte una mejor razón para estar cubierto en sudor," Gregory susurró profundamente, habiéndose presionado completamente contra el cuerpo más alto de Mycroft y susurrando en su oído. Un suave sonido se escapó de la garganta de Mycroft en la décima de segundo que decidió aceptar la oferta del Inspector. Agarrando la muñeca del mayor, tiró de él fuera del vestíbulo y arriba hacia su habitación sonriendo con suficiencia todo el camino.


End file.
